This invention relates to a security system for entryways and the like and more particularly to an arrangement very sensitive to unauthorized opening movement of a door for initiating an alarm.
A variety of arrangements and systems exist for outfitting a closed door to produce an alarm in the event of an unauthorized attempt to open the door. Devices which are currently available or are in use to accomplish such a result are either very elaborate and hence expensive or do not have sufficient sensitivity to provide adequate warning for the person inside who is relying on the presence of such an alarm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 886,355, 914,173, 1,118,120, and 3,597,555 all show arrangements which are incapable of responding to slight movements of the doors and at the same time include elaborate mechanical and electrical configurations. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,909 the alarm device disclosed is quite expensive and would not be available to the average home owner or apartment dweller.